Sudden Change
by Frayter
Summary: It was sudden. She didn’t even knew what hit her, until it did. Now she needed to know. Was it real, or just makebelieve? He had the answer. BB OneShot


**_.:Sudden Change:._**

_**Summary: It was sudden. She didn't even knew what hit her, until it did. Now she needed to know. Was it real, or just make-believe? He had the answer.**_

_**A/N: So, this idea has been spinning around in my head for a while now… So I just had to get it out. The song I have used is a Swedish song. I was planning on having it in English in the story, but it would just be weird. So, I have the translation at the end. **_

**_And I would like to dedicate this story to my mother. The 2nd of September, 2006, my mom had stayed clean from drugs for a year. I'm very proud of her. It's nothing I say to her all the time, but now, I really am._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the songs that are mentioned in this fan fic. _**

**_And thank you Asta, for betaing this thing. You rock!_**

**_

* * *

_**

She was confused. Had he really meant it? A dinner is a dinner, but is it a date-dinner or a friends-dinner. Angela, of course, thought it was a date-dinner. But the real question was, did she want it to be a date or just a friend thing. She knew the answer. Everyone knew. But she hadn't accepted it. She liked him. Temperance likes Seeley Booth. Angela called it a match made in heaven. Was it? If it was, what did it mean? Could she have a serious relationship with Seeley? Could they make it?

She was getting a head of herself, she wasn't even sure if this was a date. It could just as much be a dinner between friends. She really needed to think about something else. But what if it was a date, what would happen then? Her mind wouldn't let it go easily.

If it was a date, would they kiss, and then live happily ever after? They were so different people. It could never work. She was all for her work, some would call it workaholic; she called it loving her work. And Seeley, he could get shot anytime. It was dangerous. But still, she didn't know if this was a date or not. She should not get ahead of herself.

* * *

The doorbell rang. He was right on time. Temperance walked to the door. Checking through the peephole, she saw Seeley Booth standing there. Flowers in one of his hands and a bottle of… Champagne, she guessed.

She opened the door, a small smile plastered on her face. Did this mean this was a date? He brought flowers, it must mean something. She wished she had Angela here to ask.

"Hi" He said, handing her the flowers.

"Hello Booth. Thank you." She smelled the flowers. "They are beautiful." Her smile grew bigger.

"Something smells good." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Shit, the food." She ran of to the kitchen with Booth's laughers in the background.

The food was pretty simple. She wasn't such a good cook. Spaghetti bolognaise, easy but classy. She has already set the table, she didn't know it she should have candles on it, or just keep it that way. It dependent on if it was a date or not. Candles were a little more romantic than for just a friend-dinner.

When she had checked that the food was alright, she walked out to the hallway again. He still stood there, with the bottle in his hand.

"Sorry about that. I'm not such a good cook." She said. Her cheeks turned a little red. Her mind screamed at her to stop blushing, she wasn't 13.

"No problem." He stood there, looking her.

After a half a minute she realized. "Of, right. Come on in." Embarrassed, she stepped to the side to let him pass.

"Bones, is something wrong?"

Damn, had he sensed her confusion? Did he see that she liked him?

"No Booth, I'm fine."

"Okay."

They stood there. Stood there like two fools. Like two fools in love. Avoiding each others gaze.

"So, when's it dinnertime?" Booth needed to take away the uncomfortable silence. He succeeded.

"It should be ready in about 5 minutes. I think." Why did she have to sound like a fool every time she opened her mouth? This was not Temperance Brennan.

"Oh, okay."

The uncomfortable silence again. Stupid quietness!

"I'm gonna go… Uhm… To put on some music." She pointed to the CD-player in the livingroom.

She walked, he followed.

"Got any request?"

"Nah, anything's fine."

She took one of the CDs next to the player. They could begin with this. She guessed it would be a long night.

A soft tune came out of the speakers. It was kind of like at a romantic restaurant. Dammit, again! Wrong CD in the cover. Well, she couldn't change. Not now.

"So…" She started. What would she say? What?

"Food?"

"Yeah, food." Weird? Of course not. Stupid? Yes!

Together they walked into the kitchen. She gestured for him to take a seat at the table. The food was done. Pretty good, to say so herself. It wasn't overcooked. And nothing had burned. Applauds for her.

"It smells delicious."

She put the big bowl, of spaghetti mixed with bolognaise, on the table. He took the spoon. Served her first.

"Booth. I can serve myself."

"Bones, we are on a date." Yes! Date, they were on a date. This was so good. She wanted to jump around screaming. But that would be crazy. So she just smiled and let him serve her.

He took some himself. His arms moved slowly over the table. Nice arms. Muscular. She wanted to touch them. Caress them. She couldn't keep thinking this.

"So, what's new with the case?" She knew they shouldn't talk work at a date. But it couldn't just be quiet.

"Nothing since this morning."

"Oh…" And they were silent again. Crap!

They ate, slowly. The music was soft. Sweet. Foreign.

"What kind of music is this?" He sounded curious. He had probably been thinking of this for a while.

"Swedish ballads."

"How did you get it?" Why did everybody always ask her that? Every time she played it, there was the question.

"Sometimes I take care of exchange students. They live here for a year. The last one was from Sweden. She only stayed for 5 month I think. Her mom was an alcoholic. She came here to get away. When she found out that her mom had been clean for 3 month after she left, she went back. To help her mom. I get e-mails her from sometime. Her mom had been clean for 2 years now. Before she left, she gave me this CD. As a thank you for helping her. She told me a little about the Swedish language and what the song means. This song is by a woman called Shirley Clamp. The song is 'Jag fick låna en ängel' which means 'I got to borrow an angel'. It's beautiful."

He just sat there. Stared at her.

"What?"

"You amaze me everyday."

She smiled. He always made her smile.

They finished their meal in silence. Comfortable silence.

She was finished before him. When he was, he stood up. Taking hers and his plate.

"No Booth. You don't have to do this."

"I want to. You made dinner. This is the least I could do."

"Are you sure, because I can do this later."

"Why don't you go sit on the couch while I clean up. You can pour us some of that champagne."

She walked out. The CD changed tracks. Good song.

Glasses. Champagne. Living room.

Seeley walked around in the kitchen. Banging loud.

"Are you doing okay?"

No answer. The banging stopped.

"Booth?"

"What?"

She jumped. He was behind her.

"Oh. Nothing."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

He sat down.

"This song. What's it about?"

She listened.

"Jill Johnson. 'Vart jag än går."

He looked confused.

"Oh right. 'Where ever I go'."

Not confused.

"It's a love song. Sort of. It's sad. Breakup."

He looked at her.

New song. Her favourite.

_'I en evighet levde jag som om du inte fanns**  
**I alla drömmar var du ändå nära**  
**så underbart nära'_

His gaze was burning in her

"Wanna dance?" Booth

_'Och jag trodde jag fann dig**  
**men du var någon annanstans**  
**Varenda gång jag funnit nån**  
**så såg jag att drömmen inte var sann' _

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked."

He held out his hand.

_'Tänk alla famnar jag lämnat av längtan till dig**  
**För jag trodde att du fanns och väntade mig'_

She took it.

_'Ja alla dagar jag vandrat så sorgsen och trött**  
**För att möta den vackraste människa jag någonsin mött' _

His hand on her waist. Her on his shoulder.

_'Det var enkelt och vackert**  
**du sa att du väntat mig'_

His sent was intoxicating. He smelled like Booth. Aftershave and Booth.

_'Jag kunde ana att det fanns en himmel  
på jorden jag såg den' _

They swirled around in the living room. Nothing else mattered.

_'Och du bad mig att leva**  
**mitt liv alltid nära dig' _

"What is this song about?"

_'Jag följde dina steg och allt jag någonsin**  
**drömt om fanns där för mig'_

"A woman who talks about a man who she has done almost everything just to live with."

_'Tänk alla famnar jag lämnat av längtan till dig**  
**För jag trodde att du fanns och väntade mig'_

"Would you do it for me?"

She didn't know. Would she? Was he worth it?

_'Ja alla dagar jag vandrat så sorgsen och trött**  
**För att möta den vackraste människa jag någonsin mött' _

Of course he was.

_'Det finns ingen som lockat**  
**mitt hjärta så underbart' _

"Maybe."

_'Med all din ömhet får du sorg och smärta  
att sakta försvinna' _

He spinned her around. Keeping their eyes locked.

_'Alla skuggor,  
allt mörker som förr var så uppenbart' _

There was a sound against the window. Rain. Maybe he'd have to stay the night. She hoped so.

_'Det skingras, och tillsammans ser vi ljuset,  
som stiger med solens fart' _

"It's raining." Temperance.

_'Tänk alla famnar jag lämnat av längtan till dig**  
**För jag trodde att du fanns och väntade mig'_

"Yeah."

They kept swinging. His hand had moved. Lower. She blushed.

_'Ja alla dagar jag vandrat så sorgsen och trött**  
**För att möta den vackraste människa jag någonsin mött'_

Eyes looked.

"Wanna stay the night?"

_'Tänk alla famnar jag lämnat av längtan till dig**  
**För jag trodde att du fanns och väntade mig' _

"If you want me to."

"I want you to."

_'Ja alla dagar jag vandrat så sorgsen och trött**  
**För att möta den vackraste människa jag någonsin mött'_

The song ended. He let her go. She blushed again. She was cold. Missed his touch.

New song. They sat down.

"Wanna tell me about this one?"

"No"

Gazing. Questioning.

"It doesn't matter."

She kissed him. Slow. Sweet. Lips met in a soft touch. He kissed her back. No words. Nothing, but the kiss. Two people, two lips. One moment that lasted forever.

**_.:The end:. _**

* * *

**_I lived an eternity as if you didn't exist  
You were near in every dream  
so wonderfully near  
And I thought I found you  
but you were somewhere else  
Every time I found someone  
I saw that the dream wasn't true_**

**_And every embrace I've left in longing of you  
Because I thought that you were there waiting for me  
Yes every day I've walked so sad and tired  
To meet the most beautiful person I've ever met_**

**_It was easy and beautiful  
you said that you had waited for me_**_  
**I could imagine that it existed a heaven  
on earth I saw it  
You asked me to live**  
**my life forever close to you**  
**I followed your steps and everything I ever**  
**dreamed of was there for me**_

_**And every embrace I've left in longing of you  
Because I thought that you were there waiting for me  
Yes every day I've walked so sad and tired  
To meet the most beautiful person I've ever met**_

_**There is nothing that has enticed**  
**my heart so wonderfully**  
**With all you tenderness you get the sorrow and pain  
to slowly disappear**  
**All shadows  
all darkness that before where so obvious**  
**It disperse , and together we'll see the light  
that rises with the sun's speed**_

**_And every embrace I've left in longing of you  
Because I thought that you were there waiting for me  
Yes every day I've walked so sad and tired  
To meet the most beautiful person I've ever met_**

**_And every embrace I've left in longing of you  
Because I thought that you were there waiting for me  
Yes every day I've walked so sad and tired  
To meet the most beautiful person I've ever met

* * *

_**

**_A/N: _****_If you want to listen to the song 'Av längtan till dig' you can send me a review or a PM to tell me. Then I'll send it to you. It's a very beautiful song. _**

**_And I know this may have been a little OOC, and I'm sorry for that. But I was going for a feeling. And my writing style is pretty different this time, I wanted to try something new. Did you like it? Please tell me. _**


End file.
